Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Part 3 (DAT EEL!)
PBG gets a lot of stars in this episode of Sucking at Super Mario 64. Synopsis PBG is in the rec room, and jumps into a picture in that room. It is a secret level that is in the DS version only, and he finds the first silver star straight away. This level seems to be inspired by Super Mario Sunshine. He gets hit by a Goomba, losing his star. He picks it back up, and goes around the level to collect the others. He calls a Goomba a Toad for some reason. He can't find the last star, and falls straight next to it. He almost gets hit by a spiny, and finds a shell to ride. He gets the star. PBG likes to spend a long time on the shells trying to do tricks. He decides to do another secret star, as he jumps into the Peach picture and rides down the slide. PBG remembers playing this level for the first time, and it was exciting. PBG grew up with a NES, and then a SNES before he got a Nintendo 64, but it was still incredible to see what was available on the Nintendo 64. PBG discusses how he played Contra, Final Fight and Kirby Super Star, but he became a "gamer" when he played Super Mario 64 for the first time. He then became PeanutButterGamer! He jumps into Jolly Roger Bay, and Yoshi wants to be touched. PBG messes up going into the water. PBG was amazed by this level the first time he played it, even though he usually doesn't like water levels. He transforms into Mario, gets hit by the eel, and drowns! He gets back in, and apologizes for not paying attention. PBG was always butthurt about Yoshi because of when he and his brother played Mario Party. PBG was always Luigi, Stewart was Wario, and the computers were Mario and Yoshi. Yoshi was such a "butthole", ruining PBG's time. He was angry at Yoshi all the time, and as time has gone on, their relationship has got better. PBG gets inside the ship and triggers the water to go down. He struggles to get up the wall. He decides to crawl up instead, and PBG feels like he is cheating. Mario is the best character to play as gameplay wise, but PBG likes Luigi. PBG jumps back into Jolly Roger Bay again. PBG talks about the eel. He chases the star on the eel's tail and grabs the star. PBG decides to head over to a different level. He can't remember the names of the two ice levels. He goes into Cool, Cool Mountain. He fails to jump down the chimney into the slide. He really enjoys these slides. He decides to take the shortcut. He walks outside and is rewarded with the star, and he almost walks off the cliff! PBG is hungry, so he ends the video. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos